


TOS OT3

by eafay70, GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings
Summary: Filk for the TOS OT3 set to the tune of "Beauty & The Beast"
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	TOS OT3

**Author's Note:**

> Song Written by Eafay70  
> Sung by GodOfLaundryBaskets

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this filk](https://archive.org/download/tos-ot3-filk/tos%20ot3%20filk.mp3).

The final frontier  
Which we all call space  
On the _Enterprise_ ,  
See two human guys,  
And one of Vulcan race

Dr. “Bones” McCoy,  
Captain Kirk, James T.  
Also Mr. Spock:  
We love them a lot,  
TOS OT3

Ever bickering  
But they really care  
If you threaten one,  
Your happy days are done  
For they’ll all be there!

Boldly do they go  
Where no man’s gone before  
There’s always something new  
That these three must do  
It’s never a bore

Movies numbered six  
And seasons numbered three  
Jim and Bones and Spock:  
We love them a lot,  
TOS OT3

Jim and Bones and Spock:  
We love them a lot,  
TOS OT3

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/tos-ot3-filk/tos%20ot3%20filk.mp3) | 2 MB | 0:02:55


End file.
